fantasy_supersfandomcom-20200213-history
Leland Owlsley / The Owl
Biography The Owl (Leland Owlsley) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, usually as an enemy of the superhero Daredevil, Spider-Man and Black Cat. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Joe Orlando, the character first appeared in Daredevil #3 (August 1964). The character has appeared in numerous media adaptations, including the Netflix web television series Daredevil, in which he is played by Bob Gunton. Powers and Abilities The Owl has ingested a special serum which enabled him to naturally glide for short distances, though he has to leap from a height of at least 20 feet (6.1 m) off of the ground to do so. He is able to perform complex midair maneuvers while he glides which would be impossible for ordinary humans. The Owl's gliding ability is assisted by a weak psionic ability to levitate his body. Under the right conditions, such as favorable air currents, the Owl can glide for at least the length of a city block. He uses specially designed capes to allow him to do this. His bones are hollow, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal humans. Though the Owl only exercises moderately, his strength, endurance, resistance/resiliency to injury and fatigue, and reflexes/reactions are enhanced as a result of his mutation (he is physically stronger and tougher than any Olympic weightlifter). His vision and hearing are superhumanly acute, his head can rotate 180 degrees, and his eyes can move independently of each other in their own sockets and have greater visual range than an ordinary human. His teeth and nails are essentially fangs and talons which can tear through human flesh with relative ease. Most of his adversaries assume that he is just a normal human as he almost never engages in physical struggles; he relegates this to his underlings, like the Vulture and Electro. Over the years the Owl has taken a number of experimental drugs and subjected himself to experimental surgical procedures to increase his ability to glide. These experiments have met with mixed results and a by-product of them is that he has been mutagenically altered in a way that has negatively affected his sanity and made him more animal like. For instance, he enjoys eating live mice with his vintage six hundred dollar wine. The Owl wears a set of metal razor-sharp steel-tool talons attached to each forearm (closely resembling Wolverine's claws) and a specially designed cape designed to resemble an owl's outstretched wings to assist him in steering during flight, and often uses various other bird-themed weapons and pieces of equipment. This special equipment was designed for him by the Terrible Tinkerer. Although the Owl is somewhat deranged, he is an extremely skilled criminal organizer and money launderer. For some time, the Owl was unable to stand or walk without a special leg-brace exoskeleton. In the 2015- "Daredevil" Netflix Series Owlsley does not go by The Owl in this series. Because he has appeared in other places WITH powers, and because he dies in this series, it can only be assumed that he still has the powers and simply doesn't use them, or that he lost them at some point. Track Record Not recorded listed (yet) Actions Links And More Information It is not the goal of this wiki to have a definitive collection of information on this or any character, only to have them listed (with SOME information of course) for the purposes of Fantasy Super Leagues. More info on this character can be found: * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Owl_%28Marvel_Comics%29 Category:Marvel Character Category:Supervillain